Wrasslemania
Previous Episode | Next Episode Wrasslemania is the final PPV in the series, featuring the biggest matches, end to the biggest storylines and also special entrances for UGWL wrestlers. Wrasslemania I With the first PPV finally happening, Wrasslemania has arrived. With some big matches for once in UGWL's history, this PPV was actually really good and made the UGWL viewers excited for the future for once. American Heroes VS The Maiyro Broos (Pre-show) With the start of Wrasslemania here, it was time for the opening pre-show match, and we saw the American Heroes take on those Italian plumbers, The Maiyro Broos. With the UGWL fans behind both of these teams, they were confused on who to cheer for, but luckily they wern't confused for long as the match came to close. The American Heroes beat The Maiyro Broos in the very first Wrasslemania I match! SkyRocket promo With the actual show starting, SkyRocket came out here and hyped up all the matches on the card tonight, and talked about the future of UGWL. Football Manager interviews Gave Novel Football Manager did his first Wrasslemania interview as he asks Gave Novel the hard questions, such as "What is your opinion on the fans?". Gave Novel responded by saying the fans don't matter to him and that they won't stop him from becoming the brand new "You Tried!" champion. "You Tried!" championship match shenanigans Before the "You Tried!" championship match started, Bulge Ironbeard jumped off the top of the titantron and killed Gave Novel. After the dreadful D-20 critical hit jump, Football Manager told the GM that the whole show is going bad already and that something must be done in this "You Tried!" championship match. The GM made the order that Bulge Ironbeard will replace Gave Novel in the championship match, and it started right after that announcement was made. Bulge Ironbeard VS Slingblade(W) "You Tried!" championship match Now with the "You Tried!" championship match starting, the UGWL viewers were behind Slingblade, our American hero. With Bulge ready to win his first championship, the match started, and the intense action started immediately. Using of all his combat abilities, Slingblade was able to stop Bulge Ironbeard from hitting his finisher, and quickly took him down in under ten minutes. Slingblade, still your "You Tried!" champion, celebrated while Bulge Ironbeard yelled at him from ringside. Lookin' Good Potato VS Tonto Gordo Extreme Rules With this feud coming to a end tonight, Tonto Gordo & Lookin' Good Potato met in the ring for the last time on the biggest stage of them all, Wrasslemania. Tonto, wearing his luchadore mask, put it on the line in this match. If he was to lose, he would have to remove his mask. Lookin' Good Potato however, did the sneakiest thing possible, and got a win by putting his tiny feet on the bottom rope during a pin. With the leverage from the ropes, he was able to win their match, and Tonto Gordo was forced to remove his mask. However, Lookin' Good Potato also respected Tonto, and shook his hand after the match was over. SkyRocket announces second Money in the Bank match SkyRocket comes out once again and announces that the next match is the very first fan voted Money in the Bank match. The UGWL viewers would vote for who would be in this match, and this match would be happening right now. The winner of this match would recieve a briefcase that can only cash in on the "You Tried!" champion. Radical Islam VS Venom517 VS Awcko VS Spiritlol VS Waldo VS Shrek - Money in the Bank ladder match With the votes in, these 6 competitors made their way to the ring for the "You Tried!" championship briefcase. With the crowd firmly behind some of the fan favorites, such as Venom & Awcko (Despite them having a match later tonight), they were surprised when the winner ended up being Radical Islam. With the crowd chanting for refunds and yelling for "DAN-IEL BR-YAN", the GM had his mind set, and kept Radical Islam as the Money in the Bank briefcase holder. Football Manager interviews Goucan Football Manager interviews Goucan about his upcoming match against Dragon. Dragon has been undefeated in Last Man Standing matches, and Goucan is looking to end his streak. With all the motivation he could need, he makes his way down to the ring. Dragon VS Goucan Last Man Standing Dragon, with him ready to keep his streak going, head down for the biggest match in his career. Goucan made his way down to the ring, only to be attacked by Dragon. Goucan, extremely hurt, told the ref to start the match and the bell rang. However, Dragon underestimated Goucan's underdog like abilities, and he was able to hit his finisher, The Green Sparku. Dragon was down for the whole 10 count, and his streak came to a end. After the match was over, Shingucain came down to the ring and attacked Goucan from behind with a pipe. Football Manager interviews Spongebeb Spongebeb gets interviewed by Football Manager for his match coming up next against The Hurricane. Their match was changed to a Inferno Match and the loser would be fired from the UGWL. Spongebeb quickly ended this interview as he didn't really want to talk before his match. The Hurricane VS Spongebeb Inferno Match Loser Leaves UGWL Spongebeb Wins Backstage Talking Segments The Feeders VS Venomous B.I.G. Venomous B.I.G. wins Backstage Talking Segments #2 Fat Asian Shenmue VS Studmuffin VS Eddli VS DarkSydePhil VS Reginald VS Anti-Mage Money in the Bank ladder match DarkSydePhil wins SkyRocket announcement Missus Jzzb VS Hakan UGWL Championship Missus Jzzb wins Category:PPV